


The Piper

by middlemarch



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Seasonal, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He wrote most nights, sonnets that he never finished.





	The Piper

Walter’s ghost haunted Rainbow Valley and no one in Glen St. Mary could begrudge him. He was a gentle wraith, as poetically abstracted in death as he had been in life, and if there was a melancholy fading piping faintly audible whenever his silvery form was glimpsed between the trees, no one minded that either. He wasn’t mischievous as he had sometimes been as a boy; he’d been known to guide a lost child back towards the pale red shore road, obscurely comforted, tears wiped away. No one spoke of it to his mother but she knew. Anne always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Halloween-inspired drabble...


End file.
